A World Unknown
by Duane-G
Summary: Hitsugaya and Matsumoto have come to take newly deceased Duane to soul society. They've just found more than they bargianed for. Join Duane  on his journey as he goes the Shinigami Academy and reeks havoc in the process.
1. Chapter 1

A World Unknown

I had finally achieved my goal of visiting Japan and was riding a bus to a common tourist atraction when something suddenly jumped out in front of it. The bus swerved and ended up rolling down the cliff it was driving next to at the time. Everything went black and my world was changed forever.

When I came to, there was a white haired kid who looked about ten years old standing over me and taking turns glaring at me and his rather busty red haired companion, who was well older than him. He had a white haori on over his oldschool black traditional Japanese clothes and a long katana on his back. His friend didn't have the haori, but was still dressed in black with a considerable amount of cleavage showing.

"Who are you people and what happened to the bus?" I asked.

"The bus crashed and you are dead, now what is you're name?" the white haired kid said.

"I... I'm d-dead?"

"Yes you are, now what is your name?"

"What the hell, man," I yell at him "if I'm dead then how am I sitting here talking to you people? And how old are you anyway, what's your name kid?

"I'm captain of squad ten of the Gotei Thirteen, Hitsugaiya Toshirou, and I have lived many of your human lifespans, so don't call me kid." He replied vehemently, " now that I have answered your question will you answer mine?"

"Ya, ya, whatever, I'm Duane." I said to shut him up. "So if I'm really dead then who are you two, Toshirou?"

"That's Hitsugaiya taichou to you, and this is my fukutaicho Matsumoto Rangeku."

"Ok, Toshirou and Matsuoto, now what are you?"

"We're shinigami" Matsumoto piped in only to get a death glare from Hitsugaiya. "What? I've been quiet up to now and I really want to talk to him. His rietsu nearly rivals Kurosaki's before he lost his shinigami powers."

'What the hell are these two talking about?' I thought to myself as they continued to argue. Finally they seemed to stop, him by rolling his eyes and her by turning and walking towards me. 'Why is is she looking at me lime that?'

"You're cute, are you an American?" Matsumoto asked.

"Ya, what's it to you?" I replied looking her up and down. She was deffinately the weirdest chick I had ever met.

"I've never met an American before," she said happily. "What's your full name?"

"I don't really see why I need to tell you that. Can you just get me out of here and tell me what's going on?"

"Ok, Duane-kun," she smiled and I rolled my eyes. "Let's get going Toushirou taichou."

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To Urahara's shop," Matsumoto replied. "Oh, and call me Rangeku."

"Who is Urahara?"

"He's a friend of ours," said Hitsugaiya as he turned and started walking.

As we were walking, I noticed a strange chain that seemed to be protruding from my chest. "What's this I asked as I started trying to pull it off of me. It wouldn't come off so I, being the natural genius that I am, just pulled harder, not noticing the feeling of pulling my skin off that it gave me.

"Don't do that!" Rangeku cried as the chain suddenly snapped off at my chest.

That was when everything truly went to hell.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When I came to, I was in by far the oldest forest I had ever seen in my life. Even the smallest trees were wider than I was tall, and I was about six feet.

"Hello?" I called. When no one answered I decided to start looking to see if I could find one of the two crazies from earlier. As I was walking though, a young girl came out from behind a tree. I nearly asked her what she was doing out here alone until I saw her eyes. Those were not the eyes of a girl no older than 12, they seemed much older. She was wearing black sandals and black pants, every thing else was covered by a long dark blue, almost black, cloaked that nearly reached the ground.

"Duane, you have a choice to make," she said. When she spoke, her voice, though still young, was one of experience and power.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"You have not yet earned the right to know my name," she said. "Now as I said, you have a choice to make. Look around you, what do you see?"

As I looked around again, it seemed like there were hendreds of ribbons coming from every direction. They seemed to be connected to everything.

"The ribbon that you choose will dictate how you go through the rest of your existance. Both paths will lead you to unspeakable power, but one will be that of destruction while the other is that of a saviour. The choice is yours.". With that, she turned and walked away.

'Well how am I supposed to tell the difference' I thought to myself, seeing as all the ribbons were the same blinding color of white. Among the sea of ribbons something caught my eye. I turned and began to follow after whatever it was that I had seen. I started running, I didn't know why, but I had this unexplainable feeling that I should hurry.

There it was, what I had seen had been red ribbon. I pulled on it and suddenly the ribbons were gone and I had an old katana in my hand. The blade had a dark shine to it and was about four and a half feet long, while hilt was a mixture of dark blue and black. My clothes had changed too, now I was in the same get-up as the two from earlier. The sheath for my the katana was on my back and strapped around my chest.

Just as I had sheathed the katana, the girl appeared out of nowhere. "So you took the path of saviour, I see," she said.

"Now that I've made your choice, will you tell me who you are?"

"If you truly wish to know my name, the name of the zanpakuto in yoour hands, then listen carefully for I shall not say it twice."

I looked at her and then at the katana in my hands. What had she called it, a zanpakuto, that was it. I couldn't explain why, but I found that, for whatever reason, if I didn't find out her name I would never be whole.

"Please, tell me your name" I said.

"My name, the name of your zanpakuto, is Kuragarikaze. I am your zanpakuto's natural true form," said Kuragarikaze. "Now I will tell you, zanpakuto have two forms of realese, shikai and bankai. For now I will teach you shikai."

"Ok, what do I have to do?" I asked.

"Simply draw your zanpakuto and call for me."

"And just what do I say to call for you?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"Just draw and say whatever comes to mind. If it helps at all my name means Darkness Wind."  
Ok, whatever," I said as I reached up for the hilt. As I grasped it, thought, it just suddenly came to me, I knew what to say. "Howl from the depths of darkness, Kuragarikaze!"

As if I had just said the magic words a blast of pure power went throught the woods around me and I just stood there. In my hands were two blades identical to each other. Their shape was the same as the original and they were just as long, but their blades were a deep midnight blue and the wrapping of the hilts were a solid black.

"The skills you need to handle your zanpakuto are yours now, it will allow you to minipulate the wind and darkness as you please. When you weild it, you will weild like an expert. It is now time for you to leave," Kuragarikaze said. "To revert your me back to my original form, just think of relaesing your power. The last thing I wish to say is that this is your inner world. It is yours and yours alone."

The next thing I knew I was laying on the ground and Hitsugaya and Matsumoto were standing over me with worried expresions on their faces.

"What's up guys?" I ask smiling, all the while realizing I had just done something really wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I looked around to see that I was back where I had started. My clothes were still like those of Hitsugaya and Matsumoto and I still had my zanpakuto on my back.

"What the hell did you just do?" Hitsugaya screamed at me.

"I don't know, that was a new experience for me" I said back equally confused.

"So you have no idea what just happened?" asked Matsumoto.

"Not a clue, why, what was it?" I asked.

"I have no idea why you didn't, but when you pulled that chain off your chest you should have turned into a hollow," said Hitsugaya.

"What's a hollow?"

"It's a monster that eats the souls of humans," said Hitsugaya. "Primarily those of the dead, but if it's stronger than the normal person it will attack the living."

"And I should have turned into one of those things?"

"Yes."

"Then you shouldn't be able to pull those things off then," I said.

"You're the first I've ever seen pull it off, usually it encrodes upon itself."

"Well, does that mean I'm really lucky then?"

"Yes."

"Wow, that's really something," I said, shocked.

"So how about you show us that katana on your back," said Matsumoto.

"Sure," I said as I reached up and drew my zanpakuto.

"Is that really what it looks like?" said Matsumoto turning almost white.

"Howl from the depths of darkness Kuragarikaze" I said under my breath, and again, like in my inner world, the blast of pure power went around me.

Hitsugaya quickly hid a look of surprise while Matsumoto openly gaped. I just stood there holding both blades and smiling. I had seen that look before Hitsugaya had managed to hide it which told me that this was most definitely not an everyday thing.

I had never felt better though, every thing seemed enhanced somehow, including me. My reflexes were better, and my body faster and stronger.

Hitsugaya suddenly starting running toward me while drawing his katana. He was fast too, really fast, just not fast enough. Just as he got to where I had been standing I was gone. I jumped up and landed in a tree far above him. From the he and Matsumoto gave each other you would think that they hadn't seen me jump up.

"What, too fast for you?" I yelled down.

"How did you get up there?" Hitsugaya yelled back.

"I jumped" I said.

"Well get back down here."

"You won't attack me again will you?" I asked.

"No" said Hitsugaya.

I jumped down behind him, my zanpakuto at the ready. Just in case he tried something again I showed him my new found power, I slashed behind me and sent the wind with it. The effect was devastating. Every tree within two hundred yards behind me was cut clean through."What did you just do?" Matsumoto asked stunned.

"I used the wind," I said.

"How?"

"With this," I said holding up one of the dual blades of Kuragarikaze.

"Is that a real zanpakuto?" she asked.

"Well I would assume so, seeing as how that's what she said and she didn't seem like one to joke," I said coolly.

"Who said?" asked Hitsugaya.

"Kuragarikaze," I said. "Who else would say whether or not she's a real zanpakuto besides herself?"

"You mean you actually talked to your zanpakuto?"

"Ya, what of it?" I asked.

"That's unheard of for someone who's only just become a shinigami."

"Well as I see it, you only have a couple choices," said Hitsugaya. "We can see if we can't get you into the Gotei Thirteen under the special circumstances, or you can go to the Shinigami Academy and go join from there."

"I think I'll go to the academy" I said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I watched curiously as Hitsugaya made on old Japanese paper door  
come from nowhere. Two sets of doors opened and he stepped through.

"Come on, it's not going to hurt you," said Matsumoto  
encouragingly.

I stepped through and was overwhelmed by what I saw. Everywhere  
I looked, it was like looking back in time, and we were in the center  
of a huge walled off city.

"Where the hell is this?" I asked, slack jawed.

"This is the Soul Society, and we're in the Seiretei," said  
Hitsugaya. "And release your zanpakuto, no one's going to hurt you."

"Fine," I said as I released Kuragarikaze and sheathed it.

"Now follow us, we're taking you to meet the captains," said  
Hitsugaya. He suddenly took off with Matsumoto and me following.

* * *

A short while later, all the thirteen captains had convened  
and were sitting in two rows. The head captain sat at the head of the  
group, and despite the fact that he looked like he should be put in a  
retirement home, he radiated power.

As I looked around at the other captains I saw Hitsugaya. There  
was one who looked nearly pained to see me sitting here, a huge fox  
looking guy. I had to do a double take at the site of that on to make  
I saw right. There were also two female captains, the first was a  
nice looking woman who I could tell immediately that if I valued my  
life, not to mess around with. The other was a very serious looking  
person and as I looked at her she did the same to me, sizing me up,  
measuring how much I was worth.

"Take a picture lady, it'll last longer," I said to her. She  
looked slightly surprised that I had spoken.

She was about to start yelling when the guy that looked pained  
spoke up. "You should learn to show respect to those above you," he  
said.

"And just who are you pretty boy?" I asked.

He glared at me. "I am Kuchiki Byakuya, captain of squad six.  
And you will show me and the other captains respect."

"And if I don't?" I asked. "As far as I see, there is only two  
of you here that I think are owed due respect from me."

"And who, pray tell, are they?" Byakuya asked.

"Toshirou taichou, and the old guy over there."

"And what do the rest of us have to do?" he asked, biting off  
the end of each word.

"Show me the respect you wish me to show you, pretty boy," I said.  
"Do you want to say that again?" asked Byakuya.

"The respect part, or the pretty boy part," I said back. I  
didn't know why, but for some reason, I just had to screw with this guy.  
Out of the corner of my eye I saw the female captain suddenly  
lunge toward me. Before I even had time to think, I reacted. By the  
time she got to where I had been I was behind Hitsugaya with  
Kuragarikaze drawn.

"I know that the picture remark was a bit rude, but this is  
going overboard, don't you think?" I said as all the captains except  
for the old guy and Hitsugaya gaped at me.

"How did you do that?" the captain that attacked me asked.

"That was definitely shunpou."

"Is that what it is?" I asked. "That's the second time I have  
done something like that. Now if I may, can I ask you a question?"

"You may," she replied guardedly.

"What is you name?"

"Soifon."

"And why did you attack me?"

"You have insulted multiple captains here today and I will not  
stand for it."

"Well, Soifon, I apologize if I have insulted you," I said  
sincerely. "It was not my intension. It's just that today has been a  
very tiring day. I would just like to get situated as quickly as  
possible and try to get some rest."

Soifon seemed taken aback. "Well I... I am sorry for attacking  
you," she said very quietly.

"Make that three captains that have my respect," I said,  
glancing at Soifon. She very nearly blushed. 'That was odd,' I  
thought.

"It has been brought to my attention that you wish to join the  
Academy," the head captain said looking at me. "You may sit back down  
now, Duane. Soifon, will you give Duane his seat back?" Again she  
nearly blushed and went back to her own seat.

"Thank you sir," I said. "And yes, I would like to attend the  
Academy, if for nothing else than to properly learn the rules and  
regulations."

"So be it, you will be shown to your new room in the dorms there  
and introduce as a special case in the second year classes."  
"Thank you very much sir, but why are you putting me with the  
second years and not the first?" I asked.

"Because I believe that even putting you with the second years  
or even third or fourth years, you will be ahead of your class. Now,  
would any of the captains like to escort Duane to his new room?"  
I looked to Toshirou to see if he would, but he just looked away.

"Very well Soifon, will you please take him to the male dorms?"  
said the old man, catching me by surprise. I looked to see that Soifon  
was standing.

"Come with me," she said, gesturing for me to follow.

"Ok," I said, getting up to follow her.

I followed her out of the building we were in and onto a small  
walkway. We walked in silence for a while, but Soifon kept glancing  
over at me and quickly turning away when I would catch her doing so.  
"What? I asked. "Is there something on my face?"

"No," she quietly replied.

"Then what is it, and why did you volunteer to take me?"

"Be-because..." she stuttered.

'Oh hell, I know what's going on now,' I thought, it all made  
perfect sense but I couldn't help feeling like I was still kind of  
screwed.

Soifon stopped and faced me. "Because, I think, I like you,"  
she said.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"How do you like me?" I asked. "You've known you for twenty minutes."

"I know," said Soifon, blushing. "That's why I'm so confused."

'Alright,' I thought. 'This could work to my advantage, and plus, she isn't that bad to look at either.'

I looked back over at Soifon, she was staring at the ground and blushing.

"Well, it's not like I really dislike you," I said. She looked up hopefully. "Soifon, would you like to go out with me?"

"Y-yes," said Soifon quietly.

"Then it's settled," I said, walking up to her and taking her hand in mine. "Let's get going then."

'Nice,' I thought. 'Easy as taking candy from a freaking baby.'

As we walked I began to notice people staring. Whenever Soifon wasn't looking I would stare them down and smile maniacally, and ever so slightly move my free hand toward the hilt of my zanpakuto. The result was hysterical, some would just look away while others would flat stop and walk the other direction. At one point a particularly unlucky person happen to be staring when I decided to scratch the back of my neck. I didn't smile at him, just glanced at him evilly out of the corner of my eye as I reached up. He nearly fell over in his effort to get away. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" Soifon asked, looking up at me.

"I was just thinking how nice this is," I said, holding up our hands, "and I couldn't help myself."

Soifon blushed and started staring at the ground in front of her. I stepped in front of her and turned around to face her. She bumped into me and took a step back. I took her face in my hand and forced her to meet my eyes. I started to lean down and she closed her eyes anticipating a kiss. She was doing exactly what I wanted, I whispered in her ear. "You are very pretty," I told her.  
As I turned away, I had to pull on her hand to get her to move again.

"Come on," I said. "I don't know how to get there."

She started walking again and I silently followed. I didn't mess with the guys walking by as much now though, I didn't want to get caught.

We soon got to the Academy, and she took me as far as the entrance to the male dorms. The building was huge to say the least. It was one of the nicer looking buildings in the area and it did leave a decent impression. I could already tell this was going to be fun.

"This is it," said Soifon. "Meet me out here straight after dinner, okay?"

"Okay," I said, looking around. I noticed a couple guys watching from a small distance away and decided to capitalize.

I took Soifon's face in my hand once again and put her face to mine and kissed her. It was a long and seemingly passionate kiss. I let her go and she seemed to melt into my chest. I looked again to see the two that had been watching had visibly paled and knew I had accomplished my goal.

"After dinner, Soifon," I said quietly. She nodded and I turned and walked into the dorm.

Once on the dorm I noticed there was a girl that had been watching the whole time. I looked at her, sizing her up, she was pretty and in a red and white uniform, but must have been a first year because she didn't even have a katana yet, plus she was short.

"Hey, I don't recognize you, are you new?" she asked.

"Ya, name's Duane," I said.

"Cool, I'm Itsuki, can I ask you a question Duane-kun?"

"You just did."

"Well, then can I ask you two questions?"

"That makes two, what do you want?" I asked.

"How do you know Soifon-sama?" asked Itsuki.

"She's my girlfriend, what of it?"

The look on Itsuki's face screamed rage. She started muttering something under her breath.

"What are you doing?" I asked, but as soon as I finished talking she glared at me again and a big red fire ball shot toward me. I flash stepped out of the way and was directly behind her. She looked around trying to figure out where I had gone when I put my hand on her shoulder.

"I wouldn't do that again if I were you," I told her. She spun around and stared at me.

"How did you get behind me?" demanded Itsuki.

"Simple," I said, flash stepping across the room. "I am faster and stronger now than you can ever hope to be."

Itsuki stared in open surprise, but it didn't stop her from trying again. She started shooting those fireballs at me one after another. I continued to dodge and instantly lost my uncaring attitude.  
"I'm warning you girl, you don't want to piss me off" I told her when I flash stepped behind her.  
"Oh, I'm so scared," said Itsuki flipping me off.

I drew Kuragarikaze. "Howl from the depths of darkness, Kuragarikaze!" I yelled. The following blast of power following her release was stronger than it had ever been before, nearly knocking Itsuki off her feet.

"I told you that you didn't want to piss me off girl, now you'll learn why," I told her, holding up both of my blades. Now she really did look scared.  
I started to slowly walk toward her and she started to panic. She tried to shoot another fireball but appeared to be out of energy. She slumped down to her knees and started crying.

"I'm sorry," she cried. "I'm sorry."

I stopped and looked at her, she looked horrible. I released Kuragarikaze and sheathed her while I walked up to Itsuki.

"No, you're not the only at fault. I'm sorry too, though I did warn you," I said.

I turned and walked away. I needed to get to the office so I could get my room and I didn't want to be around when Itsuki came out of it.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I was laying on my bed just generally doing nothing after eating dinner. I liked my room, it was bigger than my room back home. It was originally meant for four people and I was in it alone. It was all rather amusing to me. Here I was, a second year student in the shinigami academy, boarding in a fourth year's room, and to top it all off, I'd only been here for about six hours. I got a kick out of it.

I eventually got bored and decided to go check out the recreation room. I decided to put on my new school uniform before straping on Kuragarikaze. The recreation room was just down the hall from my room judging by the loud voices I was hearing from an open walled room. As I got closer I recognized them as the voices of girls chattering on about something.

"I'm telling you," one of the was saying, "he was definitely kissing Soifon-sama."

"And you fought him?" another asked. "Are you crazy! If he was kissing Soifon taichou then he must be strong. He could have killed you."

"You're lucky to be alive," a third girl piped in.

"That's just it though," the first girl said. "I don't know why, but I think he is going to be a new student here." By this point, I had already figured out that this was probably Itsuki and her friends, just as I had remembered I was supposed to be meeting with Soifon right now. 'Oh well,' I thought. 'I'll deal with that when it comes.' However, if I left Itsuki alone she was going to some problems for me.

"Hello," I said as I moved from behind the corner. "If I hear correctly, it sounds like I'm being given a bad reputation. What really happened was that I thanked Soifon taichou, by trying to hug her which by the way was not a good idea, for volunteering to show me here. It still hurts where she hit me," I said rubbing my side and faking a wince. "Unfortunately, Itsuki here, must have mistook that for kissing. I still don't know why she attacked me though. My name is Duane, I'm new here." Itsuki was looking madder by the second. If I pushed it too far, she might actually attack again.

"Oh my god!" one of the girls gushed. "You're the one Itsuki was talking about, aren't you. Are you really that strong?"

"Well, I like to think I'm not weak, but I don't know if I'm as strong as you've been told," I said.

"Cute _and _modest," the second girl whispered to the first.

"Thank you, but I wouldn't say I'm modest as much as truthful," I said as the girl blushed slightly. "Sorry, I have unnaturally good hearing."

Itsuki looked on the edge now. "Itsuki," I said. "I don't know what I've done to offend you, bit I assure you, it was not intended and I apologize."

"We're sorry about Itsuki, she tends to go a little overboard sometimes," said one of the girls. "I'm Yuki, by the way." "Ya, and I'm Aoi," said the other girl. Yuki was cute with short black hair and a shot, petite build. Aoi was tall, pretty with long dark brown hair, she had a lithe, muscular build but looked a bit ditzy.

"Well thank you for your kindness, but it looks like maybe I should leave," I said, looking at Itsuki. I started to smile at her innocently and she snapped.

"I'll kill you, you son of a bitch," she screamed as she charged me. I had been expecting the name calling, but charging me was too much. It pissed me off. I flash stepped behind Yuki and Aoi.

I felt a power flowing from me and figured it might be that rietsu thing Matsumoto had mentioned when we first met. 'I may be able to use this to my advantage,' I thought.

Itsuki turned toward me with a look of death in her eyes so I focused the power and willed it to flow into me and condense then explode outward. The effect was devastating. Itsuki just collapsed and I heard Yuki murmur something about an unnaturally high rietsu before she and Aoi collapsed too.

"Well crap," I said, looking at the three unconcious girls. I decided it might be a good idea to take them to their rooms before they woke up, just to be safe.

I picked up Itsuki and started to leave when I saw another girl on the ground just around the corner. She was easily one of the more beautiful girls I had seen since I came to the Soul Society.

I flash stepped through the girls floors until I saw the room with Itsuki's name. There was another name I didn't recognize under it. I knocked on the door, but there was no answer so I just carried her in and set her on her bed.

I did the same for Yuki and Aoi, trying to hurry in case someone came wondering what had happened. After I had left them in their room, they were room mates, I went back to take care of the mystery girl. She was still laying where I had left her inside the recreation room. I could still feel my rietsu leaking out so I stopped it and sealed it away inside me.

I picked the girl up and carried her to my room, planning what to say the whole way there.

* * *

When I got to my room I walked in and put her on the bed. I pulled up a chair from the desk the Academy had provided me with and sat next to the bed.

She opened her eyes and turned to look at me. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"I think so, but what did you do?" she asked back. "You seemed to disapear, and when I saw where you had went, a huge blast of rietsu hit and I passed out."

"Well," I said, rubbing the back of my head. "That was an accident, I didn't know what was going to happen when I did that. I'm a special case, I only died earlier today in the human world. My name is Duane, what's yours?"

"What?" she screeched. "You only just died and you're already a shinigami?"

"Well technically I'm a student here at the Academy," I told her.

"Really?" "Ya, and could you not tell any one about what happened back there? I'd rather keep my abilities under wraps."

"Okay, but can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Why don't I sense any riestu from you? I should be able to sense it at least a little, even if you were concealing it, yet there's nothing. It almost like you have no rietsu," she asked.

"After what happened earlier, I sealed it inside me," I answered her. "Now a question of my own."

"Ok, what do you want to know?"

"What's your name?"

"Oh, I completely forgot, I'm Tsukasa Akitsuki, I'm a second year here at the Academy." When she said her name, for some reason it seemed like I had seen it somewhere.

"I'm transfering in as a second year," I said. "Maybe we'll be in the same class."

"That would be kinda cool," said Tsukasa. "I should be going back to my own room now, it's getting kinda late."

"Okay, see you tomorrow Tsukasa," I said as she headed toward the door.

"Just call me Tsukie," said Tsukusa. Just before she closed the door I thoght I heard her say 'if you still want to be friends with me after tomorrow.'

I went over to my bed and sat down, thinking over the events of the the day. I had died, found out that I had extraordinary abilities, made an enemy, and hopefully made a friend.

Just before I fell asleep I remembered where I had seen her name before, that was the name of Itsuki's room new life in Soul Society was definitely going to be interesting.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I woke up to someone knocking on the door. When I finally managed to get up and look, I was surprised to see Yuki and Aoi there.

"Hello?" I asked cautiously.

"Good morning, Duane-san," said Yuki.

"Morning," added Aoi.

"What do you two want so early?" I asked.

"We're here to pick you up for school, so get dressed already," said Aoi.

"Fine, you can wait in here while I take a shower," I said, moving aside and letting the two girls in. "Don't touch anything though."

"Ya, okay, just hurry up," said Aoi.

I looked at the two girls now sitting on my bed and then headed to the bathroom in my room. I could hear the two talking excitedly but couldn't make out the words so I ignored it. I turned the water on and got in. After I scrubbed down I got out and toweled off. I got dressed in my new uniform and left the bathroom.

The first thing I noticed was that Aoi and Yuki were gone. The next was that when they left, they had taken Kuragarikaze with them. Someone was going to be hurt today.

As I left the dorm, I saw Soifon waiting. This was not good, seeing as how I wasn't in the best of moods right now.

"Soifon, I'm sorry, I didn't forget, I fell asleep right after dinner," I said, startling her.

"Where did you come from?" she asked. "I didn't sense you coming."

"It's a long story, but a couple of first years I met yesterday took my zanpaktou while I was in the shower. I'm going to find them and take it  
back. Could you tell Unohana taichou that she may be getting a couple new patients later today?" I asked looking at Soifon with an expression that said don't fuck with me.

I flash stepped away before she could do anything but nod in confusion. I could sense Kuragarikaze, so I knew where to go.

I saw Yuki and Aoi running down the walkway, Kuragarikaze in hand, and decided to surprise them. I flash stepped ahead of them and matched my pace to theirs.

"I'm telling you Aoi," Yuki was saying. "This isn't a good idea. Even you should be able to feel it."

"Ya, I feel it too," replied Aoi. "But don't you want to know where that power came from? I don't know about you, but I think this katana has something to do with it, and I'm willing to face some minor consequences to find out."

That was it. There was going to be nothing minor about their consequences. I flash stepped directly in front of them and unsealed my rietsu, letting it blast forth in my anger.

They both stopped dead in their tracks. Yuki looked scared, but Aoi had a look of defiance on her face, almost as if she was daring me to do something.

"I can assure you that the consequences will be anything but minor," I said.

"You can't hurt me. You'll get in more trouble than we will," said Aoi.

"I promise you that they will not be able to find even a scratch on you," I spat back. I flash stepped directly in front of her and drew Kuragarikaze. "But I can assure you that you are about to experience the most painful thing you have ever felt in your life. Howl from the depths of darkness, Kuragarikaze."

My riestsu increased and they both froze. It looked like they were having trouble even breathing. I held both blades of Kuragarikase in my hands, I could tell she was just as angry as I was at being taken with out her permission.

Suddenly time froze and Kuragarikaze was in front of me. She didn't just look AS pissed as I was, she looked like someone had just killed her best friend.

"Duane," she said, "I will teach you something new if you give your word you will use it now."

"I will," was all I said, but it was all that was needed. She nodded and I saw a gleam in Kuragarikaze's eyes that would have fit better in a psychotic serial killer's eyes than that of the girl she appeared to be.

"Take your blades and hit the hilts together. When you pull them apart there will be a chain connecting them together. If you can get the chain around your enemy and stab them with both blades you will able to make them experience anything you wish."

I got a nasty smile on my face that would have made even the hardest criminals cringe. "Thank you," I said. Kuragarikaze disappeared and time began to move again.

"You've made the biggest mistake of your life trying to steal my zanpaktou. You have made her very angry," I told them. I took the blades and hit the hilts together. When I pulled apart, just as Kuragarikaze had said, there was a chain connecting the hilts.

"No, it really is a real zanpaktou," I heard Yuki say.

I flash stepped in front of Aoi, pulling the chain longer as I did so. I threw the chain behind her and ran her through with both blades. The chain pulled tight around her and in that instant everything about her was under my control.

She would experience what ever I wanted her to, whether it be a few seconds or several lifetimes. Whatever I imagined became her reality.

* * *

AOI

Aoi woke up in a white room. There were no windows, no doors, just white. As she was looking around she noticed Duane casually leaning up against a wall she hadn't realized was there.

Aoi started to ask where he had come from when she realized that she couldn't speak a word. No matter how much she tried, she couldn't talk.

"You may find that you won't be able to talk unless I permit it," said Duane. "Now I have a question for you. I want you to look deep within yourself and answer honestly. What do you feel for me?"

Aoi didn't even have to think twice. She hated him, resented him, and even felt a pang of fear. She started to try and tell him this and remembered she couldn't talk. Aoi pointed to her mouth and Duane nodded.

She started to talk again and realized that if she said that she knew she would be lying. "I... I don't know," she finally said. She didn't know what was going on. She knew that at least she didn't like him after that stunt last night, but now she actually might... She couldn't even think it.

"Really?" Duane asked. "Are you sure you don't know how you feel?"

'Oh no!' thought Aoi. 'He knows.' She had a look of panic in her eyes.

"Yes, I do know, I know exactly how you feel. I just want to hear you say it." said Duane smiling viciously.

"I... I think I l-love you." she finally managed to say.

* * *

DUANE

I knew she loved me. I had set it up like that, and oh did she love me. She loved me enough to kill any and everyone she knew if it would make me happy. Her punishment for taking my Kuragarikaze was having someone she loved so much brutally cripple her body.

I wasn't really going to enjoy this, but I knew that once it was done Aoi would never go against me again. I walked up to her and grabbed her by the throat and lifted her up.

"I don't claim to enjoy this, so you know, but you have gone against me and stole something very important to me. This is your punishment," I told her. I removed all emotion from my face and cut off her right hand.

I dropped her and cut off her right arm to the elbow, then the shoulder. She lay there trying to scream in pain but unable to make a sound. I knew if I heard her scream I wouldn't be able to continue.

Next I cut off her left hand and continued up her arm as I had before.

"You're not done yet, Aoi," I told her and proceeded to remove her right foot. Next was her right leg up to the knee, and then the rest of it. Again I did the same thing to her left leg.

"Are you in pain Aoi?" I asked her.

She nodded.

"Will you ever screw with me again?" I continued.

She shook her head.

"Then you have learned your lesson and your punishment is over," I said.

* * *

I pulled Kuragarikaze out of Aoi and she collapsed. It had only taken an instant in real time with Aoi and to others it just looked like I impaled her with my zanpaktou and then pulled it out. When I did pull Kuragarikaze out, Aoi just collapsed.

I looked over at Yuki. "Aoi will be fine," I said walking toward her. "Now the question at hand is whether or not you will get the same treatment."

"How will she be fine!" Yuki screeched. "You stabbed her with both blades."

"You can check later, there are no lasting wounds. But I can make that different for you if you wish." Yuki got a scared look on her face.

I nodded and knocked her out with the flat side of my left blade. I had started this mad enough to do nearly anything. Now, after having actually done it, I felt sick. I had realized how overboard this was just before I had started hacking up Aoi.

One thing was for sure though, I was done for today. I resealed my rietsu and took off. I flash stepped as far as I could as fast as I could.


End file.
